And We Will Always Be The Same
by Senwe
Summary: This is a place to dump all the drables I'm doing to get used again to writing fics. Inspired by prompts received or random ideas. SoMa centered. Rating may vary. Last update: The hardest part was accepting it. Warning: Mayor Character Death.
1. Flowers

_A/N:First of the drables, inspired by a prompt I found in my computer. This is so short I barely know how to make a summary of it. Warning: Implied major character death._

* * *

><p>Maka and flowers weren't two things that went together most of the time. Sure she liked them and she even had her own pot in their apartment where she took care of some, but she had never followed the trend of wearing them as a crown, or bought clothes with patterns of them (at least not too many). If he had to be honest, Soul though the last time he had seen her with so many flowers was after fighting Arachne for the first time, when Crona made sure to surround her with them.<p>

It had been funny at the time even if he had to take care of her (which he didn't actually minded too much, but had to keep the cool façade) and now he wished this was a similar situation. Yet there he was, and there she was, and all the things he had always longed to say weighted too much.

Like in another world, he barely recognized the pats and words his friends said, barely registered part of Kidd's speech, his gaze fixed on her face, her eyes, her hair, her gentle smile… And wished it wouldn't have been like this, but now was too late, and he's supposed to go on with his life when she was the one who brought it to him.

Finally the ceremony ended, and the coffin where she was surrounded by flowers was closed and, in too little time for his liking, under the ground. Slowly, all the attendance begins to leave. Their closest friends tried to convince him to go with them, but he refused, saying that he needed some time alone.

Sitting on the ground he slowly caressed one of the flowers and, lifting his gaze to the sky (he couldn't look at the tombstone, not yet), let the tears fall.


	2. Idiot

_A/N: And here's the second prompt! I promise the next one will be longer, but for now I hope you enjoy it._

_Summary: Black*Star and Soul decide to do a little firework show._

_Ratting: K_

* * *

><p>"Oh my Death, Soul. I can't believe it." Maka's voice was breathy, her surprise clear on her tone. Soul just set on shrugging and sending her a half smirk under the layers and layers of dirt that covered him, hoping that his death wouldn't be too painful.<p>

"What on Earth did he say to convince you?" She asked, divided between chopping him for his stupidity or laugh at his sight (seeing Soul covered in the remains of embers and dust was a sight to behold).

"It was a cool plan." Was his only explanation, and the meister was really tempted to chop him, because getting fireworks from doubtful origin and light them while the city was in an extremely well-timed blackout, without really knowing how, and what was more, with Black*Star being one of the ones lighting them up was really really far from her definition of 'cool'. However the sight of them lightning up the sky along with the stars had really been amazing, so just for this one she decided to let it go, sighing as she bopped him gently with her book.

"Idiot."


	3. Winter

_A/N: Third prompt, and I'm actually managing to keep this more or less regular! Yay me!_

_Summary: Soul finally agrees to visit his family on Christmas and Maka accompanies him for moral support._

_Ratting: K_

* * *

><p>Soul was positively sulking, muttering curses under his breath as he glared through the window, as if the sky was the one responsible for what he was about to go through, even if he had no one to blame but himself and both Wes and Maka who somehow managed to convince him (damn puppy eyes and good reasoning).<p>

Next to him Maka was engrossed on her book, long ago giving up on cheering him up, deciding instead to enjoy the trip and let him to his brooding. As the air hostess told them to fasten their belts she finally let her reading aside and turned to him.

"You know that over thinking about it is not going to help, just accept it and face it. Besides is not like we are going to fight Asura."

"I'd prefer him." He muttered under his breath as he buckled up, however Maka managed to hear him.

"Don't be over dramatic, is just four days; you won't die, and I'll be there to give moral support."

To that he was thankful. He didn't think he would be able to do this otherwise. It had passed a lot of time since the last time he actually saw his parents, and even if there had been the typical courtesy calls on birthdays and Christmas, they had been more and more sporadic with time, partially because he and Maka where now quite busy and because he didn't feel comfortable with them. But, as Wes had pointed out in a long call a few weeks ago, the longer he waited to visit, the more awkward it would get, something that Maka totally backed up and he admitted deep deep inside him he knew they were right. And that was how he had been convinced to visit his family.

In the process of getting off the plane and getting their luggage he almost managed to convince himself that this was just another mission, a nasty one, but nothing else than that. He really needed to distance himself from reality if he planned on surviving this. However, as they crossed the gates to the lobby and saw a familiar blonde head he was brought back to the earth. Groaning internally, because of course his brother would come to pick them up (though he was glad it was him and not their parents) he lead the way.

"Wes."

"Soul. Is good to see you again." And judging but the smile on his face, Wes was indeed pleased to see him. "And you must be Maka, right?" He added turning to her.

"Yes. I'm Soul's meister. Nice to meet you." She answered shaking his hand. They had talked a couple times but never actually seen each other.

"Master? Wow Soul, I didn't know you were into that." Maka spluttered flustered and he groaned, fighting the urge to facepalm himself, or even better, Wes. Besides, he didn't really know where his and Maka relationship was at the moment, there had been glances that were far from platonic and a lot of couch snuggling that half the time transformed in cluddling, but not of them had dared to give a name to what they had and he was quite lost.

"Wes. You know exactly what she said, so stop fooling around."

"As nice as ever I see. C'mon I've got the car in the parking, I'll take you both to the house."

Most part of the trip was silent, partially because they were tired after a nine hours flight, partially because all the attempts Wes made at conversation were answered with a grunt from him, which caused Maka to glare at him asking him to behave, for Death's sake it was his brother, who he hasn't seen in years, and yes, as much as he tried to deny it, she knew he had missed him, so the least he could do was to behave. God, it was like he could read her mind. However she soon got distracted by the snow, as if she had never seen it before, and he got distracted watching her like an idiot with a small smile on his lips, completely oblivious of the glances his brother shot from the driving seat.


	4. Tea

_A/N: Hey there! Happy Halloween everyone, I hope you are having a great time! Anyway, here's the next little drabble kinda continuing the last one. However, since this came out way too short I'm also going to submit another one, because, really. This is way too short. (Again no summary because of that)_

_Also I want to thank everyone who has favourited and/or added this story to their alerts, you have no idea how much it warms my heart 3_

_Rating: K_

* * *

><p>Elegance was something that the whole house seemed to emanate, and Maka wasn't sure if it was because the Evans family somehow had that effect or if they had absorbed it from somewhere else, and somehow Maka found herself squaring her shoulders as she sat on the couch next to Soul.<p>

Soul's mother had come out of the house (Maka would insist it actually was a manor, but Soul only laughed at that) to meet them, asking how the trip was, if they were tired, and inviting them for a cup of tea before letting them go to bed.

And that was how Maka found herself answering all the questions anyone from the family could ever have about the live in Death City, with some intervention from her partner from time to time.


	5. Books

_A/N: As promised, the next drabble. This time in a Medieval AU. Also I'd like to thank **izanagitherussianmaid** on tumblr for betaing this._

_Summary: A letter has maka feeling down for a while, and Soul thinks he found a way to cheer her up._

_Rating: K_

* * *

><p>It wasn't as if Soul was unfamiliar with them, hell, he grew surrounded by thousands of them that told the story of his family, their country, of heroes long ago forgotten, myths and legends. But he was unfamiliar with the excitement books caused on his travel partner. Though the mystery got a bit solved when she explained that she was an architect or, at least, had the knowledge to be one, since no one would hire a woman to build a shack, let's not talk about cathedrals. Ah, but she had already proved how intelligent she actually was, so one night in which they couldn't sleep she had admitted that she found a way to solve that: her father was the one who officially took the work, and while he was passed out, drinking and with not-too-desirable company, she was the one who actually made it; it wasn't a perfect arrangement, since Maka loathed that side of him, but it was the closer she knew she would ever have.<p>

And that was how Soul found himself returning to the inn they were staying in for the night, carrying three thick tomes that he hoped she liked. Maka had been feeling quite down lately, he suspected that because of the content of a letter she received a week ago, and he somehow felt the need to cheer her up, even if he knew it wasn't in his best interest. Hell, why did he even have to care about her?! Well, not care, but he felt somehow responsible of her, being her partner in their trip and all that... Yeah, that was it. He was just making sure she regained her good mood so the trip wouldn't be a pain in the ass. Absolutely.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, (why was he even nervous in the first place?!) he knocked on her door and opened it carefully when she said so.

"Hey. I got you something." Soul showed the books, and Maka's eyes soon focused on them, her expression morphing from puzzlement, to excitement. He put them on the table, next to her, and she practically pounced on them, only to take them carefully and open them one by one to investigate a bit of their content. That was the moment Soul felt the knot on his stomach; he wasn't sure if the ones he chose were the right ones, knowing so little about her. One was about architecture, an old book a peasant had found on a house he had received in heritance and decided to sell, not really knowing it's value; the second was about the history of a faraway land he was positive she hadn't read, but still didn't know if she would like; and the third collected myths and legends of centuries ago. He couldn't get his eyes from her face, trying to gauge her reaction. "You seemed quite gloomy since you received that letter, and, well, you are a bookworm so I thought..." Why did he think this was a good idea again? He hadn't felt this nervous since the last time he saw his parents, and that couldn't be a good signal.

But when she practically threw herself to him he realized that maybe it hadn't been a bad idea after all. "Thanks a lot, Soul. You didn't need to." She said hugging him for a moment, only to let go of him and focus again on the books, her eyes shining despite the dark circles under her eyes and a wide smile on her face.

"Heh, it was nothing." Yep. It definitely had been a good idea.


	6. Water

_A/N: Here comes the next drabble. Set in the same AU as the previous chapter. (On a side note I'm finally writing a couple stories with a considerable lenght, so hopefully, once the first chapter is reviewed I'll be able to post something more than just these little drabbles)._

_Summary: After finding a lake Maka and Soul decided to take advantage of it and wash themselves properly._

_Rating: K_

* * *

><p>It had been weeks since they found a creek big enough to take a proper bath, so when they stumbled upon the lake they shared a look and started unpacking, letting their bags on a clear big enough to camp. With a gesture Soul motioned Maka to start bathing as he checked the surroundings to get enough dry branches to start a fire for the night and, as he was at it, watched her back as she went behind some bushes to get rid of her clothes.<p>

He tried to focus on the task at hand, not wanting the fire to get out of hand, but found himself remembering small peeks he had of her during their trip and fighting the urge to join her. No. They still had a long way ahead, and didn't exactly had time for distractions. Besides, she had made it crystal clear that all men were pigs, and the only reason she was travelling with him was because they were going to the same place and it was always better to be accompanied.

Once Maka came back, hair dripping wet and drenching her blouse, she soon got over his chore, finishing cleaning the rabbits they hunt in the morning as he followed her path to the bushes before finally head jumping into the water. As he broke the water surface again to get some air, Soul passed a hand through his hair to get it out of his face. A wide smirk appeared on his face, it was true that they had a long way ahead of them, but he sure as hell was going to have a good time riling up that little feisty woman whose path got mixed with his.


	7. Sick

_A/N: I'm just... Gonna post this and run to write (This is the last thing I have in storage and I'm not sure if what comes next will be another story on it's own, since it kinda has continuity and so far two chapters, or I'll submit it here...)_

_Summary: Claustrophobia was a constant in his life, so he chose to run from it._

_Ratting: K_

* * *

><p>Claustrophobic. That was how Soul would call the tight feeling in his chest. It didn't matter that the castle he lived in was one of the biggest, the tallest tower reaching over the clouds on foggy days, the gardens explendid and vast, full of plants many people hadn't even heard of, situated on a high position, where only sitting outside the main gates allowed you to see far behind the city they protected. Maybe some of the rooms did had that effect on him, but it was mostly because of the memories they contained.<p>

The music room was one of them. Probably the one that made that feeling increase the most.

He just had to be born in one of the noble families, and in the one that had a great history with music, each and everyone of the family members knowing how to play at least one instrument.

It didn't make sense, and Soul could name more than ten things that were way more practical than learning music, but, as his instructor said, it had nothing to do with how practical it may be, and more with traditions and respect for your own family. Not like he had any problem with that, he understood the need to know about your past and respect your elders (now if he didn't show it often- well, no one could blame him for being good at replying at snippy statements). No, his problem was the fact that his family didn't seem to know how to deal with him. He wasn't his brother and he wasn't sure what were they even expecting from him. He would try to behave, even if being courteous was definitely not his forte, even if his music was dark and scared everyone away, even if he would rather been alone instead of in one of the parties held at court.

What else did they even expect from him? He couldn't change who he was, he knew, he had tried. He couldn't be more social, he couldn't stand small talk, he couldn't and wouldn't deal with all the gossiping and he could definitely not stand most of the people his parents were acquaintances with.

He needed a break. A full break, away from everything and everyone. Or else... He didn't even know what would happen otherwise. So even being sure that his request wouldn't be even considered, his parents always wanting him close so he could learn from Wes, his older brother, and they could watch over him to cover any disaster he could make, he asked to go on a trip. Soul draped his intentions with mature and sensitive reasons, trying, as much as he detested it, to sound like the oldest of the siblings: it would be nice for him, he would meet new people, he would understand the peasants needs and request that would prepare him for the moment in which he would have his own land, he would learn new cultures, which would help him in case any noble family from other countries came to visit, he would earn experience dealing with people and how to fend for himself.

Three days later his parents announced that they agreed with him, and he had the free to go wherever he wanted on the condition they knew the route he would follow and received letters from him at least twice every fortnight. He couldn't believe it, and he still didn't until he found himself sitting on his horse and leaving the walls that had seen him grow.


	8. Soul Resonance

_A/N: I honestly have no idea where this came from, or the sudden urge to write it, yet here it is. On other news, I've started to work to make the Medieval AU a story in itself. I can't guarantee weekly updates anymore since I want to focus on it._

_Summary: Sometimes children are the best teachers._

_Rated: K_

* * *

><p>It was funny how, after years and years of resonating, Maka didn't get how profound it was until she was on her twenties.<p>

The catalyst to her sudden epiphany was a class full of eleven years old students at a normal high school. Why was she there? Simple reason: the new truce with the witches hadn't sat in well with a big part of the population, and since then Shibusen had work along with them and different governments and organizations to erase those prejudices.

It had been quite common before to send some of the most famous weapons and technicians to schools to dissolve most of the myths people spread about Shibusen, but now, it was also used as a campaign to make the youth understand that witches didn't have to mean danger. After all if you educated the youth you educated the future.

She had only done this a couple times before, but she loved it. The kids always had a lot of questions, some really interesting, and it usually was fun, even when they approached delicate subjects.

At first she always came introducing herself, though most knew her at least by name (and they tended to be surprised at how short she was), and told them a bit about shibusen and working for it. Then usually came some funny anecdotes and then the questions, and it was one of those, that opened her eyes.

"What is it like to resonate?" It wasn't unusual for the kids to ask similar questions. 'How do you resonate?' 'How does my soul look?' 'Could you resonate with any of us?' However she had never been asked what was it like, and she took her time to think about it.

"It's hard to describe..." She started as a warning that she might not answer this as they were hopping.

"You know that for resonating there needs to be trust and understanding, right?" All the class nodded, well, most of it, at least.

"That is because when you resonate your soul and your partner's join. Yes, I know you already know this." She lifted a hand, stopping the questions she could already see forming. "But thing for a moment about what it means: you are allowing someone to see your soul, to grasp it as if it was their own. During resonance any of the partners could dig into each other's soul finding anything about yourself, from your favourite book to your deepest fears and more hidden secrets. Obviously something like this would immediately make the other partner to dissolve the link. But what about when you are resonating with someone with more experience than you? There are some meisters that can change their wavelength to fit your own, which means that yes, they could maintain the resonance even if you wouldn't want to."

She took a little break on her speech to let them digest her words before continuing. "And you know what that means? That you are giving someone the power to destroy you. Think about it. Your partner could know anything about you, and they could use it however they pleased. They could use it to manipulate you, they could use it to bring you closer to madness, they could have complete and utter control over you and know things about yourself that not even you know. So let's think again: why is trust so important? Because when you are resonating with someone you are giving them the power to destruct you and you have to trust them not to. You have to trust that they won't dig into your soul unless you let them and you have to trust that they will try to understand aspects of yourself that maybe not even yourself understand. So, what does it feel like? It feels like your soul had suddenly grown, increasing with your partner's experience. It is a deep connection that, once established it's hard to break unless the partners neglect it, because you suddenly get to feel what someone else's feels. You might not know their motifs, you might not know how to help, but they allowed you, not to see it, but to feel it as they do. And there's no deepest connection known to mankind besides Soul Resonance."

The silence in the classroom lasted for a few seconds before Maka added embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I didn't answer your question as you expected, but I hope it made it a bit clearer why it's hard to describe and why it's so special."


	9. Moving On

_A/N: After ages of focusing more on SB, inspiration suddenly struck tonight. I might warn, though, it's sad so read at your own risk._

_Summary: The hardest part was accepting it._

* * *

><p>"You need to move on."<p>

Liz sat next to him on the cliff he had found. He liked it there, mostly because people didn't usually come to bother him. It seemed like he needed to find a new place.

"I don't want to."

He was being childish and he knew it, but he didn't care.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, I stated a fact. You _need_ to, Soul." He felt the desperation on her voice and felt guilt crawling up his spine. How long has it been since he talked with his friends? How long has it been since he started wandering around Death City? He knew the answer to his question, but still was unable to tell how many days had passed.

"Soul." Her hand on his shoulder startled him, and he begrudgingly turned to face her. "You cannot let this take you down. I know is hard. I do know it. But you have to heal."

"I just need time." He grunted, forcing his head back towards the sky.

"You were given time. We had given you more than enough time. But we are not going to lay back and just watch you die with her."

Wouldn't it be easier that way? After all he had only been a weapon, and he couldn't function without his wielder. She had been his purpose. His light. She had guided him, assuring him that he deserved better. He obviously didn't.

Soul didn't realize he had said that out loud until he felt the force of Liz's punch in the face. On others circumstances he would have made a note of trying to avoid being hit by her again, now he just let her grab him by the collar of his t-shirt and make him face her.

"Don't you dare." She practically spat. "You said she guided you, right? Are you gonna throw all her effort away? Are you gonna let all she did be forgotten? Really?"

"You are not helping, Liz." He wriggled out and got up, ready to leave. It truly wasn't helping, and all he needed was to get away. He hadn't felt like this since before arriving to Death City, and even then it had been better. He haven't had to live with the constant pain of her absence.

"You have to accept she's dead." Came Liz's voice from behind him, obviously not ready to leave the topic yet.

"A bit hard when I still leave in our apartment." And in the same building. And in the same street. And in the same city. Her ghost seemed to be everywhere, a constant reminder of his pain.

"Knowing it doesn't mean accepting it."


End file.
